1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a radio-frequency processing device and method and related wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a radio-frequency processing device and method and related wireless communication device capable of obtaining different matching states, varying VSWR and extending operating bandwidth to lower bands without extending the dimension of an antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile devices utilize antennas to emit and receive radio waves, so as to access a mobile system. Therefore, to facilitate a user's access to the mobile system, an ideal antenna should maximize its bandwidth within a permitted range, while minimizing physical dimensions to accommodate the trend for smaller-sized electronic products. However, with the advance of wireless communication technology, more and more bands are used for the mobile system, such as 850 band (824-894 MHz), 900 band (880-960 MHz), 1800 Band (1710-1880 MHz), 1900 band (1850-1990 MHz) and 2100 band (1920-2170 MHz). Recently, the mobile system is going to evolve from 3G to 4G, i.e. Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system, and extra bands below the 850 band, i.e. BC13 (764 MHz to 787 MHz) and BC17 (704 MHz to 746 MHz), are added. In such a situation, an antenna of a 4G mobile device covers more frequency ranges and has larger dimension due to the extra bands below the 850 band. Besides, MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) technology has been involved to improve data throughput, which means that the mobile device needs 2 or more antennas for 4G, and thus, a much fewer volumes are available for these antennas.
Therefore, how to efficiently increase operating bands for a mobile antenna while meeting the small-sized requirement has become a challenge for this industry.